The Nurse's Office
by RobbStark2002
Summary: Peter Parker's high school experiences with a nurse and a student in an AU. None of the chapters are actually linked and each one is a standalone. Rated M for Smutty content
1. Natasha Romanoff and MJ

Peter Parker laid on a cot in the nurse's office. His eyes glued to the nurse's ass as she rummaged through the cabinet.

"Ah, here we are" the nurse said.

The school nurse was named Natasha Romanoff and everyone loved her since she had such a sunny disposition. No one could remain in a bad mood with her around. She was also so kind and caring that she was the perfect school nurse.

Natasha walked back over and began to check Peter out. He had been knocked down hard after playing what was supposed to be football. He had blacked out and awoke in the nurse's office. He had a big bruise on his stomach and Natasha was looking for some cream to help.

"Okay, lift up your shirt please so I can apply the cream" Natasha said.

Peter gulped and slowly lifted up his shirt. A big bruise appeared and Natasha looked at it with a frown then opened the container and scooped out some of the cream.

"This will be a bit cold" she warned.

Then she began to gently rub the area that was bruised. Peter hissed feeling the cold, but it didn't hurt at all. Well, not as bad. Natasha was being careful not to aggravate the bruise any. But the thing was it wasn't the bruise that was being aggravated. No, a bulge grew in Peter's shorts and Natasha noticed it before Peter did.

Oh my, he couldn't possibly, could he? My word, he's quite big for his age Natasha thought.

Natasha used her right hand to gather more cream and gently rub it on as her left hand moved south and slipped into Peter's shorts. This was when Peter noticed.

What's she doing? She not going to. Holy shit, she is, she's going to Peter thought.

Peter fought back a groan as Natasha's hand grasped his hard member and began to stroke him.

Natasha couldn't believe what she was doing. This was wrong, she shouldn't be doing this with one of the students. If it was found out she'd be fired and then tried for having sex with a minor, but she couldn't help herself. It was there screaming for her attention. Not like the court would believe that of course.

Natasha removed her right hand from tending Peter's bruised stomach and pulled down his shorts and boxers so his cock was free from its confines. This gave Natasha easier access to stroke Peter. She did just that. Peter groaned as Natasha gave him a hand job. It felt so good. A whole lot fucking better than when he did it himself that was for sure.

But Natasha wanted more. She needed more. But she knew that the cream she had used wasn't for human consumption so she removed her hands making Peter groan at the loss.

"I'll be right back" she said.

She went to get a wet rag and cleaned not only her hands, but came back and cleaned Peter's cock clean of the cream. Once that was done she repositioned herself and lowered her head taking Peter's member in her mouth.

This has to be a fucking dream Peter thought as he felt Natasha's mouth around his dick.

What neither took notice of was a student slipping in. Her name was MJ. She headed to the nurse's office due to a stomachache. But after seeing this her eyes widen and sneaked closer to watch. Now MJ had a secret voyeur fetish. She liked to watch. She was already rubbing her crotch as she watched the nurse suck this boy off. Damn, she wanted to see more. She mentally urged them to do more.

Her wish was granted though not from her imploring them, but because Natasha wanted more. She pulled back and stripped herself of her clothes. Peter just stared at Natasha's naked body. She kept herself in good shape and had lovely C cups that were still quite perky for her age. Her mound had a pink tuft of fuzz

Natasha then got back to sucking Peter and he groaned as he came in her mouth. Natasha drank it down and licked him back to full mast, though that wasn't really needed. Since he barely even flagged.

Thank god for the stamina of a young teenage male she thought.

She then got on her hands and knees on the floor and wiggling her firm ass.

"Fuck me" she pleaded.

Peter couldn't turn this down, not at all. He got up with his cock bobbing. He lined himself up rubbing his head against Natasha's slit a few times coating it with Natasha's juices. Natasha moaned and wiggled a bit more. Peter then plunged deep inside Natasha burying himself fully. Natasha cried out, but did her best to hold back. She didn't want to risk someone hearing.

MJ had to adjust her position so she could see the nurse getting fucked doggy-style. She had dropped her pants and had a hand in her panties pumping two fingers while she had a hand under her top fondling herself. This was so fucking hot.

Back with Peter and Natasha. Peter was enNatashaing how wet and hot Natasha's snatch was. Sure, it wasn't tight, but it felt so amazing still.

"Oh yes, yes! More, more fuck me more" Natasha cried.

Peter grunted and groaned as he kept pumping in and out of Natasha.

Natasha was moaning and crying as sweet pleasure coursed through her. But then she noticed something. She saw a girl trying to hide herself behind some curtains. She noticed that the girl was masturbating. At first she was shocked and horrified, but then got a bit turned on being watched. Now she didn't have a fetish, but it was certainly arousing.

MJ was breathing hard. She had already come, but she wanted, needed more. She just wasn't sure how to get it. She needed that big cock she was staring at inside her.

Peter had a firm grip on Natasha's hips as he kept plowing in and out of her. He loved all the sensations he was feeling. He then felt his balls tighten up and he exploded. He creamed the inside of Natasha's cunt with his seed.

Natasha moaned as she came with Peter. Peter then pulled out and stumbling back a bit falling onto the cot. Natasha was breathing hard; she slowly got up swaying a bit. She then walked over to where MJ was. MJ froze as she saw Natasha coming towards her. She wanted to move, to get out of here, but her legs wouldn't respond.

"Hello dear" Natasha said.

MJ just squeaked.

Natasha took MJ's wrist and brought the hand up. This was the one that had been used pleasuring herself. Natasha then sucked MJ's juices off and MJ groaned.

"You've been a naughty, naughty girl?" Natasha asked.

"Yes" MJ groaned.

"And naughty girls need to be punished?" Natasha asked.

"Yes" MJ said.

Natasha then pulled MJ to where Peter was resting. Peter had watched the whole thing first shocked then scared that he was caught. Then he saw MJ didn't have any bottoms on and her pussy was slick with her juices.

MJ was standing in front of Peter and she had a red blush on her cheeks. Natasha didn't help any as she peeled MJ out of her shirt then undid her bra. This got Peter hard again seeing MJ's young perky C cups with erect nipples. Natasha pressed her body against MJ's back and cupped MJ's breasts giving them some nice squeezes. MJ moaned as she was being fondled.

"As punishment sit on his cock, sit on it" Natasha whispered.

MJ wasn't sure how this was punishment, but she wasn't about to disobey. She wanted that beast inside her even if it would tear her apart. She moved and straddled Peter's lap and lowered herself down. She moaned as she was being impaled. She was so full she wasn't sure if she could take any more.

"Now for your punishment" Natasha said.

She then proceeded to spank MJ's ass. MJ squawked and jumped. Natasha continued to spank MJ's ass alternating cheeks. Every slap to the derriere she did made MJ jump. Peter groaned from this as MJ slowly fucked him and he felt MJ's pussy walls clench around his length with each smack.

MJ was gushing now. She never thought she liked getting spanked, but damn she loved it. She was so close to coming. But before she could get her release Natasha stopped. MJ groaned loudly in protest.

"Now, now, it wouldn't be a punishment if you came" Natasha said.

MJ was about to give herself her release by doing some grinding on Peter, but Natasha held her hips.

"Can't have that, now can we" Natasha said.

MJ was frustrated.

This continued as MJ settled down Natasha would pull her right back to the brink then never letting her fall into blissful ecstasy.

"Please, please let me come" MJ begged with tears in her eyes.

"Not yet dear" Natasha said.

MJ's rump was bright red and very sore. She was sure she wouldn't be able to sit for weeks on end. Then finally Natasha looked at Peter and they seemed to connect. Peter just nodded and he grabbed MJ's hips and began to move her up and down on him adding his own thrusts. MJ howled as she burst like an overfilled balloon. Peter kept going though since he had been teased long enough too. Having MJ's tight little pussy wrapped around him and not being able to do a thing about it frustrated him.

MJ was being fucked like a ragdoll, but she didn't give a damn.

Natasha just sat back and watched.

When Peter came MJ was almost catatonic. Drool was on the side of her mouth and her eyes glazed. With Natasha's help MJ was pulled off Peter and laid in the cot nearby. She let Peter and MJ rest since both were exhausted.

When MJ came around she felt cool cream rubbing her burning ass. She moaned.

"Sorry dear it's cold, but it will make everything better" Natasha said.

MJ's mind snapped back and she remembered everything. She turned her head and saw Natasha was dressed again. She wasn't sure what to say though, I mean what do you say?

"Now you'll need to come back a couple times for this treatment. I'll be sure to write you a note so you can get out of class" Natasha said.

MJ nodded as she hissed feeling Natasha's hand on her sore rump.


	2. Natasha Romanoff and Gwen Stacy

Peter Parker was walking to the nurse's office since he wasn't feeling too good at all. He walked in and was shocked at what he was seeing. On the cot was the nurse and a girl, but that's not what was shocking. What was shocking was both were naked and they were in a sixty-nine eating each other out.

"Oh Natasha, fuck, eat my cunt. So fucking good" the girl moaned.

"Mmm so tasty Gwen, I love the taste of your sweet honey" Natasha murmured.

They kept going as Peter stood there getting hard. He closed the door a bit too hard than he meant to and this caused both females to look up from their honey licking with juices covering their faces. But neither looked shocked at being caught at all.

"Yes, can I help you?" Natasha asked like she hadn't been eating out a young girl.

"I, um, stomachache" Peter muttered.

"Oh you poor dear, Gwen, why don't you got over and give Peter a lovely remedy" Natasha said.

"Yes Nurse Natasha" Gwen said getting up.

She then walked over and Peter stared at Gwen's nude body. Gwen had perky B cup tits that jiggled with every step she took and a small blond bush that was glistening with her juices. She then got to Peter and got on her knees. She yanked Peter's pants and boxers down revealing his hard cock. Gwen cooed as she rubbed her cheek against the hot phallus. She then moved her head back and began to suck on it. She bobbed her head back and forth licking and sucking Peter off.

Peter groaned as Gwen gave him a blowjob. This was definitely not what he was expecting at all when he got to the nurse's office. But he wasn't about to complain about it at all.

"I, uh, don't think this is how you cure a, ugh, stomachache" he groaned.

"Sure it is dear, it's a new remedy that I am trying out. Gwen's be so helpful experimenting it with me" Natasha said as she sat on the cot toying with her pussy with one hand and cupping one of her tits with the other.

Peter couldn't decide where his eyes should go to. Gwen's bobbing head or Natasha diddling herself. Both sights really got him.

Natasha smiled as she watched Gwen suck Peter off. The girl did have a marvelous mouth whether it eating pie or sucking rod. She was a natural at both.

"Shit" Peter groaned as he came.

Gwen drank up all Peter's come then pulled back sucking my gently making sure she got every last drop. Once done she looked up with needy eyes.

"Gwen, don't hog the boy. Bring over here. I need him too" Natasha commanded.

"Yes Natasha" Gwen said.

She then got off of her knees and took Peter's hand and led him to where Natasha was at. Once there Gwen stripped him off his clothing and Natasha laid down and spread her legs wide. Peter didn't need any prompting on what Natasha wanted. Hell, his cock was ready for more. It had gotten semi soft from Gwen's blowjob so it didn't take him long to get fully erect again. He got on top of Natasha and pierced her wet quim.

Natasha gasped and then moaned as Peter pushed his member deeper and deeper inside her.

"Oh yes, that's it. Go all the way in and then fuck me" she said breathing hard.

Peter did and plunged in til their pelvic bones met then he began to thrust in and out of Natasha.

Gwen though had other ideas. She climbed on and straddled Natasha's face and lowered her cunt down on the nurse's mouth. She gasped then began to moan as she felt the Natasha's tongue repeatedly penetrate her snatch. She pulled Peter's face up and they shared a tongue-filled kiss. Peter's hands went to Gwen's tits and cupped them. He squeezed and caressed them. Gwen moaned feeling Peter play with her twin mounds. She pushed them into his hands.

The three kept going pleasuring one another to true and utter bliss. Natasha came first then Gwen and finally Peter. Peter pulled out his limp wet dick.

"I'm next" Gwen said then she dove in and cleaned up the mess and get Peter hard again.

Natasha laid there recovering.

Once Peter was hard Gwen moved to another nearby cot and got on her hands and knees wiggling her sweet ass. Peter got on the cot and slammed into her honey tight pussy. Gwen yowled as she was filled. Peter began to plunge in and out of Gwen going faster and faster every stroke. Gwen wailed and screamed her pleasure.

Thankfully the nurse's office was pretty much soundproof though the room wasn't made specifically made to be soundproof it was just a lucky break. So that's why no one could hear them outside.

"YES, OH YES FUCK ME, FUCK SO GOOD! HARDER, FASTER POUND THAT PUSSY!" Gwen cried.

Peter couldn't believe this was happening really, but he wasn't going to say a thing since when would he ever get this kind of opportunity ever again. The feeling of Gwen's snatch squeezing his member, trying to milk his seed from his sac. It was so hard not to come right now.

"HERE IT COMES, I'M COMING!" Gwen screamed.

Peter groaned loudly as he felt Gwen's quim spasm around his length. How he stopped himself from coming he wasn't totally sure. It had to be some kind of miracle really.

"Keep fucking me, I want your seed in me" Gwen pleaded.

Peter obeyed, and began to thrust away in and out of Gwen. Gwen was crying out her pleasure as she gripped the sheet on the cot she was on. Peter finally released his load into Gwen and fell back tired.

Natasha, who had recovered got up.

"Has your stomachache gone away?" she asked.

"Huh?" Peter asked since he had totally forgotten about his upset stomach.


	3. Natasha Romanoff and Liz Allen

Liz was furious. A junior student had destroyed her bike. She was going to make the brat pay for it. She wasn't totally sure how right now since her anger clouded her thought process. But right now she needed a good long hot shower. She was dirty and the hot water might help her clam down some. So she headed to the showers and hopped into a stall. She turned the water on and waited til it got nice and steamy. She then got under the spray and moaned at feeling the hot water hit all her stress spots.

"Yeah, this is what I needed" she murmured.

Unknown to Liz Nurse Natasha was heading into the showers too. She was tired after working for the full day. She needed a hot shower to sooth her. She wished she could take a bath in her office, but the tub was busted. So a hot shower had to do. When she entered the shower room she found it was being used, but there were several stalls and just took the on next to Liz's and started hers up.

Liz opened her eyes to see Natasha showering in the stall next to her.

"Hi there" she greeted.

"Hello there Liz, how are you?" Natasha asked smiling.

"Doing a whole lot better with this hot shower" Liz said.

"Yes, it's doing wonders to me too" Natasha said.

Liz then saw a glimpse of Natasha's chest and felt envious since she had really no tits at all while Natasha had a lovely C set.

"Is something the matter Liz?" Natasha asked.

"Huh, no nothing" Liz said turning her head away with a red tinge on her cheeks.

Natasha though saw where Liz had been staring and smiled.

"You know having these things aren't all that great" she said as she held her wet tits up.

"What do you mean, all guys like girls with breasts" Liz said.

"Yes, that's true, but it doesn't mean that they'll take you seriously when you have breasts" Natasha said.

"But they still pay attention to you. I know I saw Peter staring at your breasts a couple times. I don't get any attention with these" Liz said as she grasped her very small tits.

"But they are lovely and you are a growing girl. They are bound to get bigger I am sure" Natasha said.

"You think?" Liz asked.

"Yes, I am. Though if you want to know a secret I like girls with small chests" Natasha said casually.

Liz was shocked hearing Natasha say this. Nurse Natasha was a lesbian? She didn't know what to think or do. Should she feel creeped out to be sharing a shower room nude with Natasha now knowing this or should she just ignore it.

While Liz was contemplating things Natasha decided to sneak over. She got into Liz's stall and got behind the black haired girl and cupped her small mounds. This shook Liz out of her zone she was in. She looked at Natasha and then Natasha's hands groping her chest.

"It's been a while since I had any time to play" Natasha purred.

Liz didn't know what to do. She did remember times when she played certain games with her older sisters and this kind of felt like one of them. But this wasn't with one of her sisters, this was with Nurse Natasha. A moan erupted from her lips as Natasha tweaked and plucked her hard nipples.

"So responsive, your breasts must be sensitive" Natasha cooed.

Liz just moaned in agreement. Her breasts were sensitive.

Natasha adjusted herself and began to ground her shaved mound into Liz's ass. One of her hands left Liz's tits and moved down caressing the whole way then cupped Liz's wild bush. Her ring and middle finger plunged inside Liz's snatch and began to pump. Liz moaned feeling these new feelings.

"Oh Natasha" the black haired girl cried.

"That's right, come for me Liz, come for you Natasha" Natasha murmured as she sucked on Liz's earlobe.

 **/Scene Break/**

Peter was walking down the corridors as Miss Maximoff had punished him again. As he was walking he heard a very loud scream. He jumped into action and raced to where the scream was coming from he burst through the door and froze.

There was Nurse Natasha and Liz, both naked. It looked like Natasha was doing things to Liz. He just stared as he felt his pants get tight.

Liz finally opened her eyes as she came down from her high. She then saw Peter and screamed.

"Peter, YOU PERVERT!"

Peter jumped and was about to flee, but a voice stopped him.

"Now calm down Liz" Natasha said as she pulled out her fingers from Liz's pussy.

Peter just stared as Natasha sucked on those fingers. Yeah, the tightness in his pants was getting painful now.

Natasha moved and exited the shower stall unabPetered about being naked. She walked over to Peter and began to strip him. Liz just stood there stunned at what she was seeing. Peter had a nice body, but what caught her eye was what was between Peter's legs.

HOLY FUCKING SHIT, IT'S AS BIG AND THICK AS A FUCKING TREE BRANCH! Liz thought.

Natasha grinned as she eyed the prize. She got on her knees and took it in her mouth though she couldn't fit the whole thing in. So she licked and sucked what she could fit and used her hands for the rest as she also played with Peter's ball sac.

Peter groaned.

"Liz come over here, I need your help dear" Natasha called over.

Liz walked over not even knowing her legs were moving. She was in a trance. She got to her knees and helped Natasha service Peter. Their mouth sucked and licked Peter's pipe and balls. Peter groaned.

"Coming" he warned.

His seed covered Natasha and Liz. They then cleaned each other up and Peter pushed Liz down and without preamble he pushed his cock into Liz's tight hot box.

"Peter!" Liz screamed as she felt her pussy stretch further than it has ever been stretched before. She wasn't even sure how she was able to fit it all in, but she did and she had never felt so full before.

Peter then began to pump in and out and Liz's world was totally and utterly rocked

Natasha smiled as she watched the two young people fuck each other. She played with herself til it was her turn, and she was going to get her turn.

Liz was in total euphoric rapture as she was getting pounded by the biggest dick she had ever encountered. Her eyes rolled up into her head every time she erupted in orgasm and that was like every half second it seemed.

"Peter!" she screamed as she came violently.

Peter grunted as he finally spewed his load deep inside Liz. He pulled out of her leaving her cunt gaping. Liz laid there unconscious.

Natasha more than ready for more leapt upon Peter. She licked and sucked him clean moaning as she tasted Liz's juices on him as well as some of his own seed too. It tasted so good. Peter moaned as he was getting cleaned by Natasha. She then pulled back and he groaned feeling the loss, but that was soon replaced by Natasha impaling herself onto Peter's pole.

The two moaned loudly letting their cries echo off the tile walls. Then Natasha began to bounce and bounce she did. Peter's attention went right to her jiggling tits. His mouth and hands attacked the twin flesh globes and Natasha wailed in ecstasy as Peter assaulted her tits.

"Yes Peter, that's it bite them, suck on them. They're all yours tonight" she said.

The nurse kept riding Peter enjoying his big thick cock slide in and out of her juicy quim. They kept going with Peter thrusting his hips up to meet Natasha's bounces. She'd grind her quim into Peter's pelvis before rising again.

"Oh god" Natasha cried as she came.

Peter took advantage of Natasha's weakness and pushed her back. One of his hands went down to tweak Natasha's clit as he kept pumping in and out of her snatch. Natasha was at a loss now as her body convulsed over and over going from one orgasm to another without pause really. She prayed for it to end as well as she prayed for it to continue.

Peter finally spewed his load into Natasha and then pulled out exhausted. He sat on his bare ass breathing hard.


End file.
